Strawberry Crush
by moodiful819
Summary: Strawberries aren’t the only thing on the menu. Kakasaku.


To commemorate the fact finals are over, I shall post this oneshot! I was in the shower one day when I thought 'man, I could sure go for those strawberries I had last summer,' and that was how I came up with this. Never mind the fact that when I found some strawberries in my fridge, my eyes rolled back into my head from the smell and that I haven't written a humorous oneshot for Kakasaku in a while.

_Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto._

* * *

Sakura smiled brightly as she sat on the hilltop overlooking the village. Not only was the day clear, her favorite food was in season.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" she chanted excitedly, tearing away the cloth around her bento box to reveal a small red plastic box with a flower petal print. Sakura grinned ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" a deep baritone voice asked from behind her, causing Sakura to squeak and jump in her seat. Turning her head, she blinked.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei," the eighteen-yr-old replied, watching as he sat down across from her with his book in his lap. Strange that she hadn't sensed his presence, but maybe she was so preoccupied with her lunch that she didn't notice. Speaking of which…

"I'm just glad it's springtime because I can eat my favorite food now," she said responding to his earlier question. Kakashi raised his brow at her as his thumb kept his page.

"Sakura, spring's almost over," he said, inwardly questioning the girl's sanity as she beamed even brighter than before.

"I know. Isn't it great?" she smiled, her hands in her lap. Kakashi merely grunted and returned to his book. Sakura rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she expected him to understand and with that thought, she opened her lunchbox.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked pointing over his book to her food. Sakura smirked haughtily.

"These are none other than Mother Nature's best invention ever! They're strawberries!" she said with a note of pride as she revealed her treasure. Peering into her box, he spotted the red fruits glistening in the sun.

"So?"

"What?!" Sakura screeched, affronted by his reply. How could he respond to such wonders with such a humdrum reply? Recovering from her shock, she gave him an annoyed look and hunkered down to eat. He wasn't going to ruin these morsels for her.

Sakura reached in, shivers of anticipation of that first juicy bite running through her body as her mouth watered. Holding her treasure to the sun, she smiled at the plump fruit held between her fingers and at the promises it held. No matter what anyone said, strawberries were the best fruit in the world in her book. They were better than sleep—better than sex! (Not that she'd know, anyway.) She loved them so much; she'd probably orgasm from the smell of the ripe berries alone.

Letting the berry slip between her lips, she bit down with a satisfying flood of sweet sugars, her eyes rolling back into her head as a low moan left her. 'God, these are good!' she thought to herself and began to greedily devour the rest of the sweet berries.

"Are they really that great?" Kakashi asked, his book lying face-down in his lap. Sakura nodded urgently.

"They're around the peak of the season—late spring and early summer—and my mom got an entire crate of them and gave me some. The ones she got are amazing! The color's so red and the sugars are crystallized in the middle. I swear; I would sell my soul if I could eat these for the rest of my life."

"That good, huh?" Kakashi teased, eye creasing happily as Sakura nodded excitedly through her strawberry-induced high. "Can I have one?" he asked.

"Sure, Kakashi-sen—Mmph!" she shouted against the pressure on her lips as her eyes darted around wildly. Let's see, blue sky, a bird, some trees, the grass below her, a nice view of the village, her lunchbox, and…Kakashi-sensei?! Holy shit, she wasn't dreaming, after all. He was actually kissing her!

Soft lips pressed urgently against hers as hands cupped her face, keeping her there. She could feel his mask brush against her collarbone every time he leaned into her, causing her to breathe him in. He smelled of sandalwood, rain water, shampoo, and something else that she could only describe as Kakashi.

Tongues danced along each other as Kakashi tasted her and Sakura let out moan after heady moan as she responded. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and she knew she was as red as the fruits she loved so much. As he angled the kiss, making it deeper, Sakura felt pleasure curl her toes and her head becoming light. She felt like she was going to faint.

And suddenly, he was gone, walking calmly over the hill as he pulled up his mask with the taste of crushed strawberries and cherry blossoms playing on his tongue.


End file.
